


Westallen Babies

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Title...Just look at the title





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...

Westallen Babies Barry was snoring soundly while Iris shifted on the bed. Her heart fell into her stomach when she felt her water break. “Irisss- why'd ju pee on the bed.” Barry slurred still sleeping. “Barr-.” She wasn't able to finish as a contraction hit her like a tsunami. “Barry it’s time… I think the-.” She moaned as pain swept over her. As the contraction finished she tried to get up but that ended in a pained grunt. Suddenly she snapped. “Bartholomew. Henry. Allen. Get up Now!” Iris all but yelled. With that, Barry shot out of bed as if he hadn't been sleeping this whole time. “The tornado twins are coming .” Iris said with a teary smile. Barry rushed out of bed and got ready in a matter of seconds, fast enough to break the sound barrier. He was halfway out of the house before he screamed “dammit!!” Realizing he forgot Iris. Before he could rush back upstairs, Iris trailed behind him or more precisely,waddled. “Don't worry super daddy. I got it covered.” She said before getting a glimpse of Barry's face. Her smile turned into a frown. “Barr,hon. You ok. You look a little grey.” She said fairly concerned. That was until another contraction hit. Her knees buckled and she would've hit their apartments hardwood floor is Barry hadn't helped her up. Her breathed hitched and she closed her eyes to make the pain go away. Barry carried her bridal style into the car and drove to S.T.A.R labs not sure if he should speed. It was 2AM but Caitlin and Cisco stayed there when they had to pull all nighters letting Cisco’s abuela watch the kids. Barry ran in with tears in his eyes with Iris by his side. “The babies are coming!” Iris said alarmingly so the duo would turn away from their computers. Caitlin had studied in gynecology and birthing in her last 2 years of med school after helping someone on a train give birth. Plus she had experience with her and Cisco having a 2 year old daughter named Rebecca and an 8 month old son named Ronnie. Cisco took Barry out of the med bay to the cortex and rubbed his shoulders deciding to give him a pep talk. “This can be a scary time man.” He started to say,choosing his words selectively,”But right now...Iris and the twins need you.” Barry nodded quickly and smiled,wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes. “I know.” He said sniffling . “But I can't believe I am gonna have kids. This will change our lives.” Barry stated. “Yea,But is that a bad thing ?” Cisco questioned. Instead of answering, Barry hugged him tightly. “Now get your skinny ass in there and help your wife give birth.” Barry cringed at the ‘birth’ part. He wished he could just skip the birth part and have his babies in his arms. He always felt squeamish at the thought of birth. Even in 10th grade health class, when they talked about birth, he threw up for 5 minutes straight in the middle of class and had to be home for 2 days. Flashbacks The health teacher decided this year they didn't need to split up the boys and girls for this unit. Instead,she decided it was a great idea to teach all of the horny 10th graders about what happens after unprotected sex to knock some sense into them. But some people didn't need this talk (Barry was a virgin and was going to be until he loses his virginity at age 20 at a college frat party with booze and drunk,Topless women. Iris was a different story. Although Joe was super over protective, Iris had her ways of sneaking around and was probably the 2nd most popular girl in school behind the one and only bitch,Becky Cooper. A.K.A,Becky with the good hair. So she probably did need that talk.) But anyway, Barry and Iris sat next to each other somehow managing to have all classes together since Freshman year. Iris doodled on her notebook while the health teacher tortured them with talks on S.T.D’s and… Pregnancy. Probably half the guys in the room were getting boners hearing about the way the vagina woman part, stretched so far. Barry's face changed from red-to grey-to a faded green-ish colour. Iris noticed Barry's squeamishness and just ignored it thinking it was just because of literally talking about ‘women parts’. Soon Barry was trembling. “Oh god.” Barry said strained while his voice was an octave higher than normal. He ran over to the trashcan next to the teacher's desk in the middle of her lesson and retched the lunch he just had. Joe was over in 20 minutes and Barry was home for 2 days. Present As they re-entered the med-bay Iris had a fresh coat of sweat covering her face as Caitlin warned her. “I’m so sorry Iris. You can't push yet. I know how this feels. The transition stage is one of the most painful parts of childbirth. Just hold on for me ok.” Caitlin said as Iris uncomfortably closed her legs together making her mid orgasam face. Just then Joe jogged in with Wally,still evidently exhausted but he still ran over to his daughter probably running faster than Barry and Wally combined at this point. Wally gave a supporting pat on the shoulder to Barry. “You're gonna be a great dad Barr.” Wally said encouragingly. Barry nodded almost sweating as much as Iris. Iris then let out the loudest screech he had ever heard and he had heard someone scream after having saved them from a fire while their flesh burned in agony. Barry cringed and rubbed Iris’s hand with his thumb. Just then she snatched it back and snapped at him. “You f****** did this to me you asshole.” She said in vain. She then threw her head back and screamed again. “Caitlin. I. Need. An. Epidural.NOW!!” She yelled, veins sticking out of her neck. “Iris baby,when you got pregnant,your metabolism sped up like Wally and mine. So that means you can't have painkillers...I’m sorry.” Barry said soothingly. “It’s ok Barr.” She said with a deranged smile. “Really?” Barry said happily. “No you son of a bitch.” Iris yelled. Then the tears fell like Niagra falls. “Sniff,Sniff...Daddy. It hurts.” She said shakily. It tugged at Joe’s heart. “Baby,I know but you have to stay calm for me. The sooner that happens then the sooner those babies are coming.” Joe said enthusiastically. Iris began to push until she was at the crowning stage for baby A. “Oh my...F***!!!!!” She screamed smacking Barry in the face. Barry rubbed his face were Iris’s palm made a red mark that even with his healing powers would be there for awhile. “I need to see it.” Iris said desperately. Caitlin handed her a mirror and from where Barry was he caught view. He was fine. He just had to avoid blood. He would either faint or hurl at the sight of blood, both of which would not help anyone's case. Joe noticed Barry turning green. “Son. You ok?” Joe asked concerned. “I’m good just-.” He paused when he saw the blood on Caitlin’s gloves. “Blood… I think I’m gonna be si-.” He didn't finish before he found a small bucket and retched half the contents in his stomach being forced out as if someone jumped on his stomach like a trampoline. “Barry...you ok?” Wally,Cisco,and Joe said in Unison. “I’m ok just-... oh god.” He retched again at the same time Iris cried out in pain. Barry stayed like this long enough for his throat to tear. When he finished Iris was halfway through with Baby 2. Iris panted and gave out one more agonizing screech in pain before Caitlin pulled out the twin boy and allowed Joe and Wally to cut the cord. Barry politely denied fearing he would throw up again. Somehow, Caitlin had gotten ahold of birth certificates and soon everyone was helping to decide what Tornado twins should be named. After arguing between names from Anime and Pixar films,they decided on Dawn Nora Francine Allen and Donovan Henry Joseph Allen. Barry and Iris signed the Birth certificates and thus,the Westallen family was born.


	2. 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!! Suggestion by anonymous:  
> Make it about Iris realizing what she said to Barry and apologizing-  
> Here we go...

Iris was aching everywhere. She had probably been asleep for about 4 hours,but,who could blame her... Having the Flash's kids sure takes alot out of you. She slowly woke up to find Barry sitting next to her with Don and Dawn in each arm. She swore she would take a photo if she hadn't left her phone at home(maybe she wouldn't have forgot it if she wasn't pushing out a watermelon)  
"Hey Barr." She croaked.(wow she needed water). He smiled. "Hey Iris. Or should I say sleeping beauty." He joked. She playfully shoved him. "Let me see them." She said reaching to grab her babies. She stared at them for what seemed like forever and when she finally looked back up again,her face was covered in wet tears. "We made them Barr. We made them *sniff* and they are the cutest things I've ever seen." She said,the last words a sob." She wiped her eyes and looked at him seriously. "And,*sniff*I'm sorry for you know...calling you a bitch and all that." Iris said. "I forgive you?," Barry said unsurely. "Why are you apologizing. I should be sorry for sticking my 12-inch coc-". Barry was cut off by Iris smacking him playfully and he laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. "Real matur-". Iris was cut off by Barry giving her a long hard kiss. When they finally broke apart for air,Iris stopped him from going any further. "We can't have sex." She said panting. "Why?" Barry said,brows knitted together in confusion. "One,were still at S.T.A.R Labs and Two,I'm fat." She said voice breaking. She lifted up her shirt to see that her skinny frame was back. "What the-" Iris said. "You're welcome. With my speed,you're baby fat wore of as soon as you gave birth." Barry said smugly. "Well Mr.Allen,Tonight will be amazing then." Iris said seductively. Barry's ears turned red. Blood rushed to his dick and he was pulled in for a kiss. "But first,lets get these 2 cuties in their nursery." Barry said. "You can stay at S.T.A.R Labs for now and get some rest. Iris nodded. "One more thing," Barry said. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Fin...  
> Should i make part 2??  
> Suggestions of what it should be about.


End file.
